7 Things
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Song fic ; Channy! Cyrus song Seven Things
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

Chad and Sonny broke up.

Those words rang through my head like fireworks on New Year's Eve. Yes, I thought them in 3rd person. But, still. I was heartbroken. It was awkward at the studio now. Things weren't the same anymore. It was... weird. Tawni's mad because I'm 'hung up' on Chad. C'mon. He was my first love. I would most likely never be over him.

It scares me thinking about our 'previous relationship.' But.. it's alright, I guess. It was a mutual descision... sorta.

**It was awesome**

**But we lost it**

**It's not possible for me**

**Not to care**

Early Thursday morning, I was walking into the studio cafeteria to get some coffee. As if on cue, by the time I reached the coffee machine Chad and his co-star, Portlyn walked in.

"Great," I mumbled to myself. You know that feeling when you KNOW someone's staring at you? Yeah? Well, I KNEW Chad was staring at me, making my coffee.

"Portlyn... you look good, today," I could just imagine the smirk upon his face.

Really Chad? Really? I thought, to myself. I knew what he was attempting at. He was TRYING to make me jealous. It wasn't going to work.

Okay, I lied. It was working. Come on! It was IMPOSSIBLE for me NOT to care.

"Th- Thanks, Cha- Chad," she stuttered, confused.

Portlyn was pretty smart, weirdly. You had to get to know her before you could decide that. But she was acting pretty stupid, thinking Chad meant it? Did she NOT see me standing here?

My thoughts were interrupted by Chad walking by me. And "accidently" bumping into me.

"Oops, my ba-" he turned and looked at me. I could imagine he was pissed because I didn't even lift my head to see who "bumped" into me, "Nevermind," he finished.

I laughed to myself. He was mad because I wasn't talking to him or giving him what he wanted. My anger. He wanted me to get mad at him, so I'd create a big scene and he'd look innocent. Too bad for him.

I then decided to have fun with this. I'd purposely walk right next to Chad and ignore him. He would be SO pissed.

"Hey, Brenda," I smiled politely to the lunch lady.

"Miss Monroe," she returned the smile.

Ever since Chad and I had dated she'd been nice to me. So when we'd broken up she was still nice to me, which pissed Chad off, even more. Which made me happy.

"How about eggs, sunny side up?" I grinned.

"Sure thing!" she exclaimed running into the back kitchen to make my eggs. _Sonny _side up. Hah, get it? Oh, man. That's hysterical.

As soon as she was out of earshot I got another idea, Chad was still standing in front of me, waiting for whatever he ordered. I was going to sing the song he hated. A Zac Efron Song.

_"We're soaring, we're flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying. Oh, we're breaking free." _I smirked to myself.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he grinned, thinking I'd answer him.

His mouth gaped when I continued singing.

Brenda came out and handed me a plate of eggs, "Thanks, Bren!" I smiled, "See you at lunch!"

Like I said; Impossible for me NOT to care. I cared enough to make him jealous...

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**And nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear**

**My dear**

I was waiting for a taxi outside the studio. Considering, I was 17 now, yes, you'd expect I'd have a license. Nope! California raised the age to receive a license to 18. My mom and I decided I wouldn't get a permit. Seeing it was pointless. So, I just practice drived around the block.

The terrible thing is, it was raining. The worst of all though, Chad's car was in the shop. He'd be waiting for a cab too. (None of his Falls costars could drive. They had rides.)

The blonde hair, blue eyed, jerkthrob walked out of the studio without an umbrella. (Not that I had one, either.) But seriously, what a nub... (I guess I'm a nub too for dating a nub.) (And I'm also a nub for NOT bringing an umbrella.) (Great, I'm a nub who talks to herself!)

"Hey, Son," he said, casually. As if everything had changed in an hour and we were friends again.

I ignored him which caused him to get angry, "Sonny, for God's sake! Just talk to me!"

"CHAD. DEAR GOD!" I yelled back at him, causing him to jump back, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Sonny?" he furrowed his blonde eyebrows furiously.

"Nothing's going to change!" I shouted at him, when did rain get so hot.. Or maybe that was just the tension.

"But-"

"No but's!" I sounded like my mother... Ew.

"Sonny... I'm sorry it's ju-" he was cut off by ME. Yeah, that's right. I cut off tween TV sensation.

"You know, when I think of it... there's 7 things I absolutely hate about you, Cooper," I stated in a non chalant manner.

"That is?" as soon as the words escaped his lips a cab pulled up.

I smirked, "Guess you'll never know!"

"Sonny!" he called after me, I ignored him and slammed the cab door shut.

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**Oh, you**

**Your vain,**

**Your games,**

**Your insecure**

**You love me,**

**You like her.**

**You made me laugh,**

**You made me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy.**

**Your friends their jerks when you act like them just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know.**

As I reached my apartment, I paid the driver and stepped out of the car. I smiled, at the thought that Chad cared. Cared enough to find out why I hated him. I greeted the doorman and took the elevator onto my floor. I saw my apartment door; 3B. I unlocked the door and immediately saw a piece of looseleaf paper on the table near the door.

_Sonny,_

_Aunt Ethel is in the hospital. Last minute, had to go see her. She was in a car accident and she is bruised up pretty bad. I called in for a last minute flight to Wisconsin. Flight leaves at 3:OOPM. I should be there at about 10:OOPM. (Guessing.) I would've brought you, too, but you have So Random! And I'll be gone.. for at least one or two months. Dinner is in the oven. Call me if you need anything._

_Mom_

Cool, I thought. House to myself, for a month or two. I'm going to get lonely...

I went into my room and laid down, for a while. I thought about the 7 reasons to tell Chad if he asked. I thought about all the memories..

_Your Vain;;_

_"Sonny!" he yelled for me, on an early Tuesday morning._

_"Chad!" I mocked, jogging towards my boyfriend of 9 months now._

_"Where's my mirror!" he yelled in worry and pain._

_"Wait. What?" I snickered into my palm._

_"My mirror! I can't look at myself! It's missing!" his voice cracking, almost like he was going... to cry?_

_"Chad, chill. We'll buy a new one, okay?" I said hugging him in a comforting way._

_"Fine. But it's not the saaame!" he whined._

_"Oh, shut up," I released the hug._

_"Fine," he smirked, putting his arm around me._

_"Fine," I sighed._

I grinned with the memory. Every mirror we looked at didn't fit his 'specifications.' He had a specific store he bought mirrors at. Mirror-R-Us.. Yes, seriously.. He's insane.

Reason numero dos?

_Your Games;;_

_"Sometimes, I heard, you get that special dance with that one special person," he smirked, pulling out white headphones, "You're just going to have to settle for me."_

_I smiled and grabbed his headphone. He pulled me in by the waist and we danced._

_"This is sweet, Chad."_

_"I have my moments..." he said, smiling._

_"You gonna press play?" I asked. I regret asking it. I should've shut up._

_"Oh, right," he said, nervously. He hit play, and just my luck. A fast song came on. We still danced... fastly. And eventually our casts showed up and danced, fastly, with us._

_Later that night, Chad and I were talking._

_"Chad.. do you like me?"_

_"Wha- What?"_

_"Do you, Chad Dylan Cooper, like me, Sonny Monroe?" I asked, regretting it._

_"Ummm.. Maybe."_

_"It's a yes or no question."_

_"Well.. I said maybe."_

_"I'm aware of that. I was there. Do you?"_

_"Uh."_

_"Fine, don't answer me."_

_"Fine, I won't."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"Are we good?" I asked, just like always._

_He pulled me in and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. No contest. _

_"Oh, we are so good." he smirked, walking away, leaving me speechless._

_I expected things to be great between us. But I was wrong. It was awkward. He didn't talk to me for days. I was mad. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing... I didn't like it. At all._

Like I said, he's insane. He doesn't think things through. After we were dating, I asked him why he didn't talk to me after our kiss. And he said, "It was a test. A test to see if I liked you. You asked a question, and I felt stupid that I couldn't answer it. So, I didn't talk to you to see how I felt without hearing your voice. Turns out, I nearly went insane..."

He's an idiot...

_Your Insecure;;_

_"Hey, Blake," I greeted the TriDark star._

_"Hey, Sonny. Good to see you again," he smiled._

_We were in the hallway we were in when he asked me out the first and last time._

_"Cool," I smiled, wishing I hadn't told him hey._

_"I was wondering.. Maybe you want to go on a date, again? With me..." he said, slowly._

_No, I thought, I thought he was talking about with Nico. What the heck?_

_"Uh, I have a boyfriend, Blake."_

_"Oh, right. Chad Dylan Cooper... That's great.. Soo.. could I get a goodbye hug?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope._

_"Uh. Blake. I'm not dying?"_

_"I know.. but you know. TriDark series is ending soon.. So I'll probably leave Condor..."_

_"Whatever," I hugged him, quickly. _

_Well.. I tried. He wouldn't let go of me, "Blake.. let go."_

_"I can't lose you again, Sonny!" he cried._

_"What the hell, Blake?" I shouted._

_"Unhand her!" I heard a male voice from behind me._

_I knew that voice.. It was Chad.. Dude, really? "Unhand her?" He has been WAY too sucked up in his show._

_"No! She's mine!"_

_I knew what I had to do. I lifted my leg, and kicked Blake where he shouldn't've been kicked._

_He fell quickly to the ground and I turned around and saw Chad laughing. I ran towards him and hugged him._

_"Were you, by any chance, jealous, Cooper?" I smirked._

_"N- No, no." he stuttered._

_"Yes, you were. Chad Dylan Cooper has insecurities, I see?" I smiled, widely._

_"You tell no one!"_

_"Fine, I won't tell anyone."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

I laughed hysterically thinking of his jealous rage towards Blake.

But really, 'unhand her'? Who says that?

_You Love Me, You Like Her;;_

_"Sonny, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Chad." I smiled and crashed my lips onto his._

_"Good."_

_"Good," I giggled._

_"Fine," he chuckled hugging me._

_"Fine.." I said, releasing the hug and pulling him to the ground. I laid down next to him, and rested my head on his chest._

_"Soo.. this is gonna be SUPER awkward, but... I heard a rumor..." I stammered, listening to his steady heartbeat get faster._

_"Whi- Which one?" he stuttered._

_"You like.. Chloe`..."_

_"No, I used to.."_

_"When?" I smiled._

_"7 months ago..."_

_"Oh. Wait. We've been dating 10 months... CHAD!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You liked Chloe`?"_

_"SEVEN MONTHS AGO. SONNY I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I LIKED HER!"_

_"Okaaay..."_

_"I'm sorry for yelling," he apologized, "It's just.. you don't get how much I love you, Sonny.. I liked Chloe. For, like, 3 days."_

_"Alright. I forgive you, chill," I smiled, kissing him again._

_"Another question," I grinned as he rolled his eyes, "You've always loved me?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak and pulled me towards him again and kissed me passionately._

I 'hahah-ed' at that memory. The fight was one of those that could've went two different ways. An extremely bad way. Or an extremely good way.

Ours was starting to go bad. But then we fixed it.

_You Made Me Laugh, You Made Me Cry. I Don't Know Which Side To Buy;;_

_"Chad," I grinned, entering his Mack Falls set._

_"Milady," he smirked, giving me a peck on the cheek, "See ya later everyone!" he called to his castmates._

_"Bye, Chad," they said in unison._

_"So, milady. What are we doing today, milady?" he smirked._

_"Chad. Chill on the milady stuff. Please?" I frowned._

_"Okay, as long as you chill on saying chill, milady."_

_"Well, as long as you chill on saying milady."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"So we're good?"_

_"Oh we are SO good," I giggled. He always knew how to make me laugh._

_We walked out of the studio doors and entered his car._

_"Sooo.." he said, breaking the comfortable silence._

_"I dunno..."_

_"Me either," he leaned in and kissed me, passionately._

_As we broke away from the kiss he took out his keyring and flipped through 2 keys, "Dammit!" he shouted._

_"What!" I jumped back._

_"Nothing... It's nothing.."_

_"Chad, just-"_

_"God dammit, Sonny! I said it was nothing!"_

_"What the fuck, Chad!" I shouted back, letting the tears fall from my eyes._

_"I- I'm... Ohmygosh.. Sonny.. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it... I love you.."_

_I turned towards the window ignoring him... After about 2 minutes of silence and staring, I turned towards him, "Start the fuckin' car," I said, out of pure anger. I never talked to Chad like that. EVER. I was never THIS mad at him._

_"... No."_

_"Chad, start the fuckin' car!" I screamed._

_"No, Sonny! I refuse to start the fuckin' car!"_

_"Chad, I swear to god, if you don't start this fu-" I started crying again, and Chad moved his body into the middle seat. _

_He put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder._

_"If you'd listen to me.. I don't have my house key. My mom has the copy and she's out of town.. So, you, seeing as you're staying with me, are locked out, as well.."_

_I nodded, "Well.. let's sleep here."_

_"In a car?"_

_"No, outside."_

_"But- Ooooh. Sarcasm. So, really? In here?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Well, okay," He shifted into the position of laying down and I laid down, too. ...Yes. On top of him... Calm down. We didn't do it.._

_It was weird. I was confused. Chad just made me laugh and cry in about 5 minutes? I didn't know which was the real Chad.. The one who yelled and cursed at me. Or the one who made me laugh..._

I was nearly crying at that memory. That was the most mad I ever got at Chad. It was bad.

_Your friends their jerks when you act like them just know it hurts;;_

_"Who was in the space when you got back!" my cast yelled at me._

_"Well..."_

_"WHO!"_

_They raced towards the window and saw the Falls cast in their golf cart, eating our yogurt, and laughing at my naiveness... Yeah. That did hurt.. He was a jerk, at that point.._

I giggled at that. Yes, I know. Weird, huh?

I was glad to be with Chad. But.. I wanted to be with the Chad I knew..


	2. Chapter 2

**And the 7th thing**

**I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Yes. Chad makes me love him... And I HATE it. I wish I didn't love him. Suddenly, I heard my laptop beep. I had a new email. Wonderful, I thought. It beeped again. Two new emails.

I opened the laptop and saw an email from DailyQuotes. I subscribed to them so long ago. I still got quotes, though. DailyQuotes emailed me everyday at various times with a new quote. I clicked on the email and it must've been a sign. The quote was strangely relateable.

_What hurts more; Hating him or knowing that you don't?_

Stupid quote.

I clicked on the next email. It was from '.' Ugh, that was Chad's "business" email. Every body at Condor had it. It was '.' Mine was '' since I didn't have a specific character.

_dear sonny,_

_it's chad... well duh. hah. funny.. ANYWAY. email me back with those seven reasons you hate me. please? :) not that i care.._

_chad_

I laughed out loud. He's stupid... In a cute way...

Stupid cute.

I decided on what I would write back;

_chad,_

_no._

_x sonny_

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it,**

**I'll believe it.**

**If you text it**

**I'll delete it let's be clear**

**Oh, I'm not coming back you're taking**

**Seven steps here.**

I laughed just thinking of his face right now. On cue, I heard a beep.

_sonny,_

_listen. or read, in this case... i know you don't like me, anymore. or love me, like you used to me. i understand... sorta... i get what you meant by nothing's going to change.. so i guess i'll stay outta your life.. if you want me to.. i'm sorry.. truly._

_chad dylan cooper_

REALLY? He apologized through EMAIL? He wouldn't say that to my face, though?

Delete.

When he meant it and said it to my face, I'll believe it. Not through an email.

I did reply though;

_chad,_

_i never said i hated YOU. yes, i can't stand you, atm. but don't think i hate you. i don't hate anyone. i won't let myself hate anybody. i said there are things i hate ABOUT you.. so, don't 'stay out of my life.' i don't want you to. i don't think we can be friends for a while. things have changed, yes. not in the sense as we can be friends now. i mean, like, we can't just be besties now.. it'd be awkward.. sooo.. yea. and tip#1: don't apologize by email. 'cause it's hard to tell if your lying or not._

_x sonny_

I decided to go to bed, and leave the emails alone... For now.

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**Your vain,**

**Your games,**

**Your insecure**

**You love me,**

**You like her.**

**You made me laugh,**

**You made me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy.**

**Your friends their jerks when you act like them just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know.**

**And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do...**

**You make me love you.**

I walked into the studio the next morning with a smile plastered upon my face.

I entered the cafeteria and saw Chad ordering breakfast.

"Hey, Bren," I smiled, "The usual," I ordered. (In the sense as ordered food.)

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, startling me.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Tell me the reasons!" he pleaded, causing a scene. Which caused everyone to stare.

"Alright.. just shut up," I whispered.

"Okay," he said, excitedly, "Now tell me!"

"Okay.." I inhaled, "One, your SO vain. Two, your stupid games. Three, your insecure. Four, you love me, you like CHLOE. Five, you make me laugh, you make me cry with your bipolarness," he looked down, knowing what I was referring to, "And six, your friends are complete jerks. Then you act like them, and it hurts so freakin' bad..." I wanted to tell him seven. Believe me, I did. But I couldn't, "Okay, well bye!"

"Wait... What's seven?"

"Uh.. I lied. There's only 6!"

"Sonny..."

"THERE IS ONLY SIX!" I whisper shouted, just as Brenda came out with my eggs, "Gotta go! Bye!"


	3. The Final Chapter :D

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention the 7 that I like**

Waiting for the cab, again.. It's not raining, today, though! I started whistling a Hannah Montana song just as Chad stepped out of the studio.

Really? His stupid car STILL wasn't fixed?

"Sonny." He greeted.

"Chad."

"Soo.."

"Soo..."

"Well.."

"Wellll..."

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your Hair**

**Your Eyes**

**Your Old Levi's**

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

**You made me laugh, you made me cry**

**I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hands in mine when they're intertwined**

**Everything's alright**

**I wanna be **

**With the one I know**

"Question!" he changed the subject.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Is there anything you like about me?" he smirked, knowingly.

"Well.. Compared to all of them.. It'd take WAY too long to tell you," he smiled, just boosted his ego, "But I guess I could tell you seven that I like.."

He flashed a toothy grin, "Alright. Wait- Seven? The other list was six?"

I ignored his confusion, "One, your goregous blonde hair. Two, your sparkly blue eyes. Three, your old Levi's," he winked at me, "Four, when we kiss, I'm hypnotized. Five, true, you make me laugh and you do make me cry. But, I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Six, your hands in mine, when they're intertwined.. everything's alright..." I smiled, weakly.

"Amazing..." he was speechless... I don't know why... "Wait. That's only 6... AGAIN."

**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**You do, oh.**

"And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do.. You make me love you," I grinned.

"And the 7th thing you LIKE that I do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The same."

"But you said you hated it..."

"I'm aware of that, Chad. I was there."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

I leaned in and planted my lips on his, "We are SO good."

"Are you... hypnotized?" he mocked, jokingly.

"Yeah. By your huge ego," I teased.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yep! Really!" I smiled.

"Soo.. I was thinking.. maybe this break wasn't such a good idea.."

"Now you've come to your senses," I laughed, hugging him.

**THE END. :D**


End file.
